Obsession: On Your Mind
by BregoBeauty
Summary: After having her newborn daughter snatched from her, Lisa Reisert is determined to find the man she believed was dead and end her suffering. But neither will give up without a fight… Part Three of 'Obsession' Series. EDITED.
1. Prologue

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to_ Red Eye_!

**Summary:** (Sequel to _You Failed, Jack)_ After having her newborn daughter snatched from her, Lisa Reisert goes hunting for the man that she believed to be dead. But neither will give up without a fight…

**Prologue**

She had lain there and watched him saunter out the door. He had been clutching her only reason for living through the last several months. After what he had done to her, she had wanted to die. But somehow, the child growing inside her had urged her to carry on.

She had extensive surgery done to replace her shattered knees. Of course, the surgical scars were not the only scars from their latest altercation. Her chest was covered in his handiwork. It was a miracle that she had survived the surface wounds, not to mention the emotional ones.

Jackson Rippner had somehow managed to cheat death and had taken away what he had given her that terrible night. He had come to kill her and left her broken, battered, near death, and with child.

Now, nine months later, he had just wandered into her hospital room as she was giving birth, and kidnapped her child. Her newborn baby had been carried away from her by a knife-wielding murderer.

It did not matter to her that he was the child's father. He was only using their daughter as leverage to keep her from ratting him out. She knew it, but she knew that she could not risk letting her child die because he was a cruel bastard.

He had already threatened to kill her daughter twice and she was scarcely a few minutes old. There was no telling what he would do if she angered him.

Jackson had claimed to want her back, but she knew it was not because of love. There was no love between them—just pure, unadulterated hate. After all, he had tried to kill her a few months back after raping her. There was no way that she would ever forgive him.

She was going to get her daughter back, no matter what.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned – or in Lisa Reisert's case – a woman whose child had been stolen.

He had gotten away from her last time by 'dying', but this time he would get what was coming to him. The police could not help her in the least. She was on her own when it came to dealing with this monster.

Which was absolutely fine with her. He needed to suffer for his crimes and she wanted to be the one to cause him pain. It was payback time.

**Author's Notes:**

Just a quick little teaser.

_(September 1st, 2006)_

I finally went back to this story and did some editing. I (hopefully) fixed all of the minor mistakes. There was some rewording and new sentances added, but no major plot changes. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter One

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to_ Red Eye_!

**Chapter One**

_I fixed myself only so that he could break me again… will it ever end? Will he ever leave me alone?_

Lisa Reisert was still stunned by the horrible events that had occurred in her life courtesy of one Jackson Rippner. His sole purpose in life seemed to be to destroy hers.

_He's doing a mighty fine job of it. Self-righteous bastard… _

The birth of her child, even if she had been conceived because of Jackson's decision to rape her, should have been a joyous occasion. Instead, it had only filled her with sorrow. She had not even been allowed a chance to see her brand-new daughter or to hold her. She still had yet to name her daughter as well.

It was all Jackson's fault. He had been there–-in her room–-when she gave birth. He had been 'helping' the doctor. He had snatched her baby away from her. She had begged to see her child and he had cruelly threatened the infant's life. He was using their daughter to control her.

_He'll never control me. I'll get my daughter back. I'll win this time._

"Miss Reisert?" a kindly doctor called, entering her hospital room. "I'm sorry, but your daughter, she didn't make it. Her heart failed shortly after birth. She's gone."

Tears filled Lisa's saddened green eyes. "Dead? Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"He did it then? He killed my baby!" Lisa sobbed, distraught by the news. _How could you, __Jackson_

"Miss Reisert, what are you talking about?"

"He said he would do it. He threatened to kill her. He took her away," she babbled, her voice and words becoming incoherent.

"No one killed your baby. She died of heart failure. There was nothing we could do. No one killed her," the doctor said softly.

"He killed her! He killed his own daughter! He did it! He did it!"

"Miss Reisert, please calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't calm down! It's bad enough that he raped me, but he had to kill her! He killed her! He killed my baby!"

_What kind of heartless bastard kills an innocent baby? Who can kill their own child? _

"Miss Reisert, relax," the doctor was urging her; her calming words falling on deaf ears.

Lisa sobbed openly and her frail body shook. Her heart was breaking open once more. _What more could he possibly do to me?_ _How could he hurt me in any more ways than he already has?_

A hypodermic needle was injected into her IV without her noticing, and her eyelids suddenly began to droop. _No, I have to stay awake…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frankly, I'm more worried about her harming herself than anyone else," a women's voice was saying.

"Understandable," agreed the man.

"She just lost her child. She's been screaming that 'he' killed her baby. She has yet to name any names, but it was enough for me to call you in."

"I thank you for that. I only wish to help Miss Reisert."

"No, thank you," replied the grateful woman.

_Where am I? _Lisa wondered as light flooded her vision.

"Ah, you're awake. Good."

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, glancing at the stranger warily. Jackson had made her cagey when it came to men.

"Miss Reisert, my name is Philippe Carter. I'm a psychiatrist. I'm here to help you cope with the loss of your baby—"

"I don't need your help! You work for him, don't you? Don't you!"

"Who?"

" Jackson," she whispered softly, her anger dissipating as quickly as it had appeared.

"I don't know any Jacksons."

_Could I possibly safe here? Is he finally going to leave me alone now that he has destroyed everything once again?_

"Where's my daughter? Where's my baby?"

"Miss Reisert, your baby didn't make it. She died of heart failure shortly after birth," the psychiatrist explained patiently.

"No, no…"

_Why __Jackson__? Why did you do this to me?_

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Lisa protested, shaking her head. "You don't know the hell that I went through. You can't be sorry. Only he can be sorry and he's not."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he questioned.

Lisa turned her razor-sharp gaze on the tall man as he settled into a chair beside her bed. He actually seemed interested in what she had to say. Sincerity showed upon his face. _He does seem to care… What could it hurt?_

"It all began over a year ago," she started with a loud sigh. "I met him in the Dallas Airport – Flight 1019 – and we chatted on the plane. He seemed nice enough, but his true colors showed once we were in the air. He had ordered my grandmother's death in order to get me in his clutches.

"He wanted—no, _needed_—me to make a phone call. He was arranging an assassination at the hotel where I worked. I refused and he threatened to kill my father and me. I gave in to his demands. He nearly strangled me in the bathroom.

"To retaliate, I stabbed him in the windpipe with a pen. I called my hotel and then raced to my father's house. He followed me and there was a fight. He ended up in the hospital for a long time.

"I thought I was safe. But I wasn't."

"Did he come after you again?" Philippe asked.

"Yes. He was going to kill me this time. He shattered my kneecaps with a hammer so that I couldn't run. He was going to murder me in my house and make it look like an accident. He even went as far as ra-raping me…" Lisa's voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Is the man that hurt you dead?"

"I thought he was, but I saw him today. He was here. He took my baby from me."

"What was his name?"

"Jackson… Jackson Rippner."

**Author's Notes:**

It only took me a week to write this chapter! I kept starting and stopping, but finally it's up. The next chapter will be from Jackson's POV because I decided to switch on-and-off. Enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be up quickly. I should get back to working on my paper for psych class. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Two

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Two**

Jackson Rippner was rather pleased with himself. In his arms he held the answer to trapping his Lisa. The answer only weighed a few pounds and had no name, but it mattered not. A baby was sleeping soundly in his arms and he knew that she would do anything in her power to retrieve it. She would come back to him.

_That's right, Lisa. You never wanted her, but you won't be able to let go. And neither will I. I'll never let either of you go._

Of course, Lisa was already letting go because of his nasty little trick. A simple switch was all that had been required and now he was tormenting her from afar. Eventually, she would come to her senses and come after him, but for now, she would suffer for ever leaving him in the first place.

_You don't screw with me and come out unscathed._

Jackson had no qualms with kidnapping his daughter and convincing Lisa that the newborn had perished. Technically, he was not committing a crime because she was his child and Lisa was far too mentally unstable to care for a baby. At least he had ensured that depiction of her. He could almost hear her ranting and raving about him snatching her baby.

He knew her too well. He could always predict what his Lisa was up to. Even after all the months that had passed, she was still an open book to him. As a matter of fact, their time apart had only caused him to become more aware about her little tricks.

_She might think that she can outsmart me, but that will never happen. She's mine for the taking and I will have her_.

The newborn baby in his grasp stirred slightly, breaking his demented thoughts of Lisa and the punishment that she would endure for escaping him.

"Ssh," he said softly. Crying would not be tolerated. Once he was settled in a house, he would hire a nanny for care for the child. His current situation was only temporary.

He would be a good father, but he did not want to be the one dealing with diaper duty and screaming in the middle of the night. He did not even know how to prepare a bottle, or change a diaper, or burp a baby. He knew absolutely nothing about infant care and he did not care to know.

_I only do the dirty work when I want to. This is not the kind of stuff that I would want to do, even if I knew how to do it. Lisa would probably enjoy it, but not me. _

"You need a name."

Little baby noises were his only reply. He had never known that something so small could be so noisy and irritating even when it was asleep.

_I should really just kill it. Why keep it around? Why bother?_ _Lisa's enough of a handful as it is… _

"I want to call you Lisa, but that would get too confusing. And Henrietta is too stuffy. You need something fresh. What about Abby? Abby Rippner… I like it."

_Stop it…you're getting attached to it. You should kill it._

_But then I wouldn't be able to control Lisa. I need it to control Lisa._ His logic was finally kicking in.

Little Abby did not have an opinion. She was still soundly asleep much to his delight. He had been slightly worried at first that she would be screaming from parted from her mother. But the newborn was taking to him without a fuss.

_She'll grow up with both of her parents—unlike me. She'll have both a mother and a father. I'll never abandon her. Lisa won't either. I'll make sure of it. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson hurried home and called a nanny service, which eagerly sent someone over. The nanny had been shocked to hear his sad tale. His wife had just given birth to their daughter and she had disappeared from the hospital, leaving him to care for the baby. He admittedly knew nothing about children and had no supplies besides the meager bag of formula and diapers from the hospital (which he had nicked).

The nanny, a middle-aged woman named Norma Andrews, had been fine with him rushing out to buy supplies. She had actually offered to accompany him and he relented. He needed her help to gather the necessities. He made it clear from the start that price did not bother him.

Norma had eagerly taken over the shopping and explained to him what he needed and the safety bits of each item and why she chose it. Jackson just listened and nodded. He had given her his alias of Jackson Rippner and carried all the credit cards and licenses that were made out in that name. He had arranged it so that George King had been the man who was caught, not Jackson Rippner. Of course, George King had not a mark on his record and was the reason why Jackson was now shopping for baby necessities with a nanny.

Later that evening, while Norma was caring for Abby, Jackson was struggling with the assembly of a cradle. He had turned on the flat screen TV in his bedroom to block out whatever noise the baby did or did not make. He ignored whatever he was watching until he heard Lisa's name.

"…Lisa Reisert, the unlikely heroine of the attempted assignation of Charles Keefe, has been involved in yet another tragedy. Early this morning, the young woman gave birth to a baby girl, only for the child to die of heart failure moments later. As you may recall, Lisa Reisert was nearly killed a few months back in her own home. A brutal killer by the name of George King invaded her Miami home with the intent of killing her…" droned the hypnotic news anchor.

Jackson snorted at the TV. _Brutal killer my ass… _

"Residents are warned to be on the lookout for George King. He has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He escaped the hospital in which he had been under observation in this day as well. It is speculated that he might try to harm Lisa Reisert. He is not to be approached and is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous."

A loud knocking at his bedroom door drew his attention. "Mr. Rippner? Abby is asleep now. Is the cradle finished?" called Norma.

"Not quite," he replied, glaring hatefully at the contraption that littered the immaculate room. Parts were spread out all over the usually clutter-free space.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm doing fine. Just see to Abby."

"As you wish, Mr. Rippner."

He was taking a gamble by allowing her to use his alias. He would have to make sure that she did not connect him to the man wanted by police. He could always dispose of her if she grew too curious and hire another nanny in her place. It would be all too easy for a highly-trained manager, such as himself, to pull it off.

_And no one would suspect a thing—not even you, Lisa. Not even you… _

He would get her back. Everything would be worth it in the end.

_It's only a matter of time until we are reunited. Think about what a happy family we could all be, sweetheart. You, me, and little Abby. Think about it, Leese. _

Lisa would come back to him because he held all the cards. But she would stay out of love. He would make her love him.

_You'll never want to leave. I'll give you everything you could ever dream of. _

It would be perfect.

**Author's Notes:**

Jackson is quite possibly the world's most clueless father. The nanny he hired is somewhat naive as well. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!


	4. Chapter Three

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Three**

"Jackson Rippner?" Philippe looked confused for a moment. "The Lux Atlantic Terrorist?"

"Yeah," Lisa said, shaking her head in agreement. "That's when I met him. He's haunted me ever since."

"But he was pronounced dead upon arrival at the hospital. He died that day. He's not alive."

"Yes he is. He attacked me in my home months later. Not George King. I don't know any George Kings. I only know Jackson Rippner and he was here. He stole my baby!"

_You have to believe me. You're the only one who can help me!_

She was desperate. Time was running out. Jackson would kill her baby in a short amount of time if she did not stop him. He had already ruined her life and would stop at nothing. She knew him too well. He had no morals.

"Miss Reisert, Jackson Rippner no longer exists."

"You have to believe me!" she pleaded with him, her green eyes wide. "He's alive and he stole my baby! He's still after me!"

The door to her bland hospital room swung open without a knock. In stepped a plainclothes police officer with his badge in his hand. He was followed by two more uniformed officers. Lisa eyed them warily. _Bad news is coming, I just know it is. Why, _ _Jackson__, why?_

"Lisa Reisert?" asked the lead officer. It was more of a statement than a question. "Detective Simmons, Miami-Dade PD. I need to ask you a few questions."

She swallowed hard and nodded. _Jackson__…it's about _ _Jackson__. I can tell it is._

"You have a right to know that George King has escaped this hospital. I'm sorry. He was eventually going to be released, once we figured out what to do with him, but he outsmarted us."

"You mean Jackson Rippner has escaped," Lisa corrected almost automatically.

"No, his name is George King. There is no Jackson Rippner. He perished well over a year ago. The man who attacked you in your house is George King."

Lisa shook her head. _This can't be happening. He can't be allowed to get away with this!_ "You're wrong. His name is Jackson Rippner."

"Officers, this isn't a good time," said Philippe, intervening as he cautiously glanced at Lisa. She was clearly distraught and rapidly paling. "Miss Reisert just experienced a great loss—"

"My condolences," snapped Detective Simmons. "Did Mr. King ever say anything to you, like where he might be headed, what he might do? Did he ever make any threats towards you or anyone else?"

"Other than he was going to kill me?" snapped Lisa bitterly. "No, I don't think so."

"Miss Reisert, we're only trying to help you."

"Then why didn't you stop him!" she challenged. "You let him go free and now he stole my baby! And here you are questioning me when you should be searching for him!"

"George King did not steal your baby. She died," Philippe reminded her gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Don't touch me!"

Philippe took a step back. Lisa was breathing harshly and shaking. Upset did not even begin to describe her current state.

_Why did you this, _ _Jackson__? Why make them believe that I'm lying? Why do this to me? Haven't I suffered enough? When does it end?_

"Miss Reisert, I need you to cooperate," Detective Simmons urged; not caring about her, only the case that he was working on. "What did George King tell you when he was torturing you?"

"He was punishing me. I was a bad girl," she whispered softly, his sickly sweet voice ringing in her ear as if he were whispering to her at that very moment. "I made him upset. He said that I would never leave him. That I was his. He promised to kill me."

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

Lisa nodded numbly. She was slowly locking herself way from all emotion and pain to escape Jackson again. She had successfully placed herself in a catatonic state to escape further torture from him before. He had been unable to harm her in that state and she had later used it to end his reign of terror.

A pair of concerned and sympathetic eyes was focusing on her. She could feel them studying her and it reminded her of Jackson. The only difference was that this pair did not turn her blood to ice. _Who then? Who is watching me?_

"Officers, if you would excuse us, I must attend to Miss Reisert," Philippe said nicely, but with a firm tone. "If you have any more questions, feel free to return at a _later_ date."

Detective Simmons frowned, but he exited the room. Philippe waited for the door to click shut before he refocused on his patient. Lisa seemed somewhat more relaxed, but she was still edgy.

"Lisa," his compassionate voice called her back from the brink of the beckoning darkness. _How easy it would be to slip into it and forgot everything…_ "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," she admitted. "I know he's still out there. He's still watching me."

"What makes you so sure about this?"

"What makes you doubt it?" she countered with a sly smile.

"Touché, Lisa."

"It may sound crazy, but I know him. He _always_ gets what he wants no matter what. He wants me and he'll stop at nothing to ensure that I fall into his hands. I know it."

He pondered for a brief moment. "What can be done to stop him?"

_If only it were that simple…if only he would just die! _

"I don't know. I won't risk her life. He'll kill her if I deliberately disobey him."

"Kill who?"

"My daughter. She's alive. I don't care what they say. She's alive and he has her. And, the worst part is—no one can stop him…" Tears were brimming in her glistening green eyes.

_Dare I trust him? _

"Why not?" Philippe's voice was soft and reassuring – everything that Jackson's was not. There was smoothness to it; a sleek surety in his words. But he was a different type of man than the assassination manager.

"He's legally allowed to."

"Says who? Did he force you to sign a paper?"

Lisa shook her head. "No, it's worse than that."

"What is it then?"

_Why am I telling him this? Why am I trusting him? Trust got me into this mess in the first place._

"He's her father."

**Author's Notes:**

So sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get out! It was a pain to write and I just finished a psych exam a few hours ago. I'm wiped. Once again, I'm sorry.

The American Nightmare- Thanks! Jackson's definitely in some twisted sort of 'love' with her, but she can't stand him. You are absolutely right about Abby's last name being King, except that he's too smart to use his real name right now because the cops are hurting for George King. It's safer to use Jackson, especially since that's the only name that Lisa knows. Thanks again:)

Argil- Thanks! I'm trying my best to update quickly. :)


	5. Chapter Four

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Four**

The following day, Jackson woke to the sounds of a screaming infant. A quick glance at his alarm clock revealed that it was only 5am. _What is the point of having a nanny if I still have to hear that thing? _

A knock sounded on his bedroom door. He rolled over to face the solid wood door, uttering curses under his breath. His room was empty and spotless once more. He had won the battle with the cradle last night and moved the contraption down the hall into the nursery. He half-excepted the door to open, but it remained closed.

"Mr. Rippner? Abby won't stop crying—I think she wants to see you," Norma's voice came through the door.

Jackson rolled his eyes. _More likely the brat's missing her mother…_

"Bring her here," he said half-heartedly and the door opened.

Norma carried the red-faced baby to him and he gently gathered the infant. Abby fit in his arms perfectly and she turned her half-opened eyes on him. She was trying to stare him down. But, oddly enough, she quieted right down once she realized that he had her.

_Figures that she would bond with me. I should have let Lisa hold her— then maybe she wouldn't be attached to me. I don't even like her. I only keep her around because it'll make Lisa happy. If it were up to me, I'd have drowned it already. _

"Aww, she was missing her daddy," remarked Norma joyfully as Abby's eyes closed and she dozed.

"Apparently. Now, what do I do with her?"

"Um, she should go back in her cradle."

"Lead the way," he said politely, trying to pretend to be a caring father who would hate to keep passing off his daughter. "I don't want to jostle her any more than necessary."

"As you wish, Mr. Rippner. Follow me," she beckoned, leading the way down the hall, guided only by the early morning light. She quietly entered Abby's room and motioned to the cradle.

Jackson softly placed her small frame into the cradle and watched Norma insert a pacifier into her tiny mouth and cover her pink pj clad body with a fuzzy baby blanket. He smiled at her content shape.

_If only Lisa were here to share this moment. If only she were as at ease with me._

Lisa would learn to adjust. Abby loved it here and he was not about to disturb his newborn daughter. She would stay and if Lisa cared at all, then she would stay too. He could make her life a heaven on earth or it could be a hell. He was not picky, yet he would prefer to spoil his Lisa. _If she'll ever consent to me… _

_She has to stop this attacking crap. It's really pissing me off. I don't want her to be helpless either, but she needs to learn to control her fighting spirit. _

His heart ached for his Lisa. It had been nearly a day since he had seen her for the first time in months. He missed her.

_Soon, soon she'll come back._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Jackson went to work preparing for Lisa's return. He knew that she would want her baby back just as soon as she was released. Her erratic state would keep her interred inside the hospital for a few more days at least, which would give him more than enough time to accurately prepare for her.

He rushed out to the stores and bought her a closet full of clothes. She would never be returning to her home once he had her in his grasp. Because of this, he hand-picked her new clothes with styles that suited his tastes and would please Lisa. He knew what she liked after having been a part of her life for so long.

Jackson then hurried to gather her favorite belongings and tried to recall what she had kept in her own apartment. He wanted his house to become a home to her as well. He wanted to make her comfortable. He owed her that much after everything that he had put her through.

_She will be happy with me. I will do whatever it takes to make her forgot the past. Her only future is with me._

He knew that if she tried to run this time that he would have to kill her. There would be no torturing this time around. Lisa's death would be quick and covered up for Abby's sake. He really wanted them to be a family, but if she could not be trusted, then he would do whatever it took to keep his own life.

Lisa was a bonus—not a requirement—and the sooner he drilled that into her head, the better off they would all be. He would have no qualms with killing her. Had she been anyone else, then she would have already had two rounds from a .22 fired into her head and be buried deep in the ground.

Her type of behavior was not tolerated in his line of work.

_That bitch has already been more trouble than she's worth. I can't afford to waste much more time on her._

He had already lost his job and creditability with her stunts on the Keefe assassination. He had been pushed too far to take any more shit from her.

_This is her last chance. She will come around._

Jackson slipped the worn velvet box from his pocket. He carefully flipped open the lid and withdrew its contents. He twirled the wedding ring around and smirked ever so casually.

He held Lisa's wedding band. She had thought that she was finally rid of it after tossing it into his grave. He had snatched it up before the ground had closed in on 'Jackson Rippner's body'.

The metallic band had belonged to her in happier times. She had closed it up along with her heart following her husband's death and now Jackson was determined to make her face it once more. He was going to have her in his life and she was going to be his wife.

_'Til death do us part, sweetheart…_

**Author's Notes:**

Just a bit more insight into Jackson's plans. I've been really slow at writing lately and I'm sorry. Anyways, the next chapter's from Lisa's POV and we'll see if she can form an alliance and break free of the hospital. Thanks so much for the reviews and enjoy!


	6. Chapter Five

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Five**

"That's what I thought," Philippe sighed, shaking his head softly.

"Is there anything that can be done? Is there any way to legally stop him? Please, you've got to help me…" Lisa was begging; her worried mind filled with terrifying images.

_He can't be allowed to hurt her the same way he hurt me. I can't let him do that._

"Miss Reisert—"

"Lisa," she corrected.

"Lisa, no one can stop him because he doesn't exist. Jackson Rippner is dead and so is your daughter. You are having delusions brought on by the trauma of the death of your baby."

She shook her head vehemently. "If I were having delusions, then it would be of a happy life. I wouldn't be dreaming about _him_."

"I'm here to help you learn to deal with your memories of him and move on. You can still have a happy life if you follow procedure—"

"Screw the rules!" snapped Lisa angrily. "He already threw them out the window anyways!"

"Lisa—" Philippe started to reason with her but she was no longer listening.

"Don't 'Lisa' me. I know what's going on and you don't give a shit. I know what I'm dealing with and I'm not insane. He _wants_ you to believe that. Why else would he disappear at the same time? He's playing you like a puppet!"

_Just like what he's done to me for the last year and a half. He plays with people's minds for fun. It's all just a petty, little game to him; nothing more. _

Philippe seemed taken aback for a moment. Then he boldly approached the irate woman and placed his face mere inches away from hers. "Tell me how you know that I'm not playing _you_. For all you know, I could be working for him."

Her face fell. His words had stolen her thunder; her drive. She deflated faster than a punctured balloon.

"No, no… You can't…"

_Even __Jackson__'s not that cruel, right?_

"To you, everything is one big conspiracy. Lisa, you're paranoid. In your eyes, everyone is out to get you. That's why you are resenting me even though I'm trying to help you. I would never _dream_ of hurting you," he said calmly; falling into a comfortable, yet professional tone.

"You don't believe me…" Lisa whispered quietly. _No one believes me because of him. _

"No, I just believe that your version of reality is twisted—"

"My brain is _fine_," she snapped. "It's the rest of me that's broken. You have no _idea_ what he's done to me. You can't even _begin_ to understand, so don't even waste your breath."

_Inside my shell, no one can hurt me. Even he can't touch me inside my wall of protection. Maybe, just maybe I can lock myself inside once more— away from him. He can't win. I won't let him. _

She felt her body begin to grow numb. She was slowly slipping away from reality and the pain that engulfed her. She was escaping as best that she could in her current state.

"Oh no, no, no!" she vaguely heard Philippe muttering.

A wide smile was crossing her face. _Soon, he can't hurt me anymore. I'll be safe._

"What if I believed you? What if I helped you find him?" Philippe was stalling. She knew he was.

She listened anyways; putting a halt to her drifting.

"And?"

"What if I could help you get your daughter back?"

"How?"

"I'm a psychiatrist, so they're waiting on my opinion as to your mental state. If I give you a clean bill of health, then they'll release you in a few days as they would any other mother. From there, I can pull some strings and dig up whatever dirt there is on this 'Jackson/George' character. Sound like a plan?"

"In return, what do I have to do?" Lisa questioned him. _There's always a catch._

"No more catatonic states. No more fighting my questions. I need you to be open and honest with me. If we're going to find him, then I need to know everything about him." Philippe paused for a long moment before he continued. His soft, dark eyes stared deeply into hers. "Lisa, I need you to confront your memories."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lisa was walking towards him with a cheerful grin plastered upon her pretty face. Her flowing sundress accented her slim and trim figure. The mixture of pink, red, orange, and yellow deepened the red tones of her curly hair. Her green eyes sparkled brightly in the sun. _

_"_ _Jackson__!" she called joyfully, waving to him. _

_He smiled at her; then turned to the young girl sitting beside him in the well-maintained garden. Her dark hair was parted down the middle of her scalp and each half secured in a pigtail. Abby was now a precocious five year old and very advanced for her age. _

_"Leese," he whispered as he grabbed his wife by the waist and pressed his face into her hair. The sweet scent of her shampoo and perfume lingered and filled his nose with smell that said 'Lisa' to him. _

_"Miss me?" she questioned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _

_"Always." _

_His hungry lips attacked hers in a fevered passion. He pulled her closer to him, and smirked inwardly as she returned his kiss. Her slender hands wound in his hair and she released a sensual moan as he turned his kisses towards her neck. _

_Abby was forgotten—their child had disappeared from sight. It was only them and their love. _

"Mr. Rippner?" called Norma, stirring Jackson from his dream world. After his early morning wake-up call, he had fallen asleep once more. Or at least, _attempted_ to.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd heard from Mrs. Rippner. Little Abby seems to be looking for her mama…"

"No, I haven't heard from her."

"What's her name?"

Jackson smiled to himself. "Lisa, her name's Lisa."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"I know she will." _I've got her child— why wouldn't she come back? _

'I'll leave you alone now, Mr. Rippner." Footsteps on the wooden floor signaled her retreat towards Abby's room as well as her own.

_It's about time… Meddlesome woman… _

"You'll come soon, Leese. I _know_ you will. You miss me almost as much as I've missed you. We're kindred spirits—you and I—and it pains us both to be parted. But soon, we'll never be parted again. You'll be mine forever."

He turned to the small picture on his nightstand. It was a photograph that he had snatched from her apartment and then edited himself. It was actually her wedding picture with her late husband. Using his computer, he had digitally replaced her dead husband with himself. It was now their wedding picture—another piece of the allusion.

Dozens of similar photographs filled his home. Some of them were snapshots that he himself had taken all those months ago when he had tracked her prior to the Keefe assassination. Others were stolen without her knowledge.

Her side of the closet was now filled in with the brand-new clothes he had bought. Her half of the spacious bathroom was littered with her personal belongs. Jackson had even placed some of her hairs that he had saved from his trips to her apartment well over a year ago onto her new hairbrush. Tags were removed from the clothes and her favorite books were lying haphazardly upon her nightstand.

Her jewelry and make-up were set up at a small vanity table that he had bought. The entire bedroom was filled with her presence and all it needed was for her to enter the room and complete the image.

Jackson had even sprayed her favorite perfume over her side of the bed and soaked her pillow in the flowery scent. He now had it clutched in his hands and was softly stroking it.

_All I need now is you, sweetheart. Everything else is done. _

**Author's Notes:**

Jackson and his insane dreams. Who here thinks that he's finally cracked? Since they're drawing nearer to reuniting, it made more sense to split the chapter between the two. I'm not sure if future chapters will be the same or not.

Well, at least Lisa seems to have Philippe on her side at the moment. Surely she's not looking forward to dealing with the memories.

Enjoy and thanks a bunch for the reviews!


	7. Chapter Six

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Six**

Lisa was shaking her head forcefully. "I don't think I can do that. I'm—I'm not ready for that."

"Lisa, the longer you keep all this locked up inside you; the more you are harming yourself. You need to let go and express what happened. I need you to open up and explain it all to me. I want to help you."

"I know, it's just…"

"Lisa, this is the only way you can stop him. You have to face your memories of him," Philippe explained calmly.

_How do I tell you that he knew my deepest fear and still used it against me? How do I tell you what it's like to fight for several lives at once? Or what it's like to be tortured? How can I tell you what he's done? _

"If I don't?" she asked carefully.

"Then I have no choice but to insist that you be moved to the psych ward," he shrugged. "I can't let you go unless you are stable. Unless you open up, I'll have no choice. It's my duty—"

"Your 'duty'? Is that all I am? A job? You're just like _him_!" Lisa spat with venom in her voice. Her face clearly showed her disgust at his lack of word choice. "Here I was thinking that you were different… when you're not. All men are the same."

"What about men makes them all the same? What have they done to you?" Philippe inquired, secretly pleased with her reaction. He had tricked her into talking.

"All they want is their own rewards; their own power. They love to degrade women and bring us down. Torturing and harming a woman gives them some purpose in life. In their minds; women are simple a tool—a thing—to be used and then forgotten. We mean nothing in their minds."

"What did they do to you?"

She sighed and hung her head low. "I used to believe all men weren't bad. Five years ago, I was happily married to the love of my life. Our marriage was perfect, but it did not last. He was called away in the war and he was killed in the line of duty.

"Everything was shattered that moment. I had just begun to pick up the pieces, when two years later… IT happened. I was heading back to my car after a quick stop and he attacked me. He forced me to the ground…

"I blocked it all out. I remember bleeding from a cut and somehow finding my way home. I was so scared that I locked myself up on the inside. I stopped hanging out. I threw myself into work…"

Lisa was shaking her head and sighing. Philippe stared at her worriedly and he became lost in his own thoughts. _Am I pushing her too hard? She's figuring herself out, but is it too much too soon? She just lost her baby…_

"What about Jackson? Did he--?"

"No, it was two years after IT. He was so charming and likeable at first…." She smiled warmly at the memories. "But then he became the demon that haunts me."

"He assaulted you on that plane, correct?" Philippe offered, trying to ease the pain and stress. _She's been through a lot,_ he reminded himself. _She might never heal at this rate._

"Yes, after stalking me for eight weeks and murdering my grandmother. He kept threatening my life and my father's if I didn't make the call like he wanted. I knew he would do it too. I finally had to fight back after he strangled me until I passed out. I snapped. I couldn't let IT happen again."

"You thought he might violate you?"

"I _knew_ he would if he got the chance. When a man has no morals; there's nothing to stop him."

"And Jackson Rippner is without morals?" He wanted her to clarify what she meant. He assumed that he was a great part of her fears, but he needed her to express why.

"Listen up, doc, he's a psychopath. I wouldn't be surprised if next to that word in the dictionary there was a picture of him. He's crazy," Lisa empathized.

_One of the most overused terms in the history of psychology…_ Philippe thought, shaking his head.

"Crazy how?" he replied instead. There was no need to start his traditional rant about what psychopathy was and how most psychopaths were really nothing more than people inflicted with antisocial personality disorder.

"He's sadistic and manipulative. He lied to me! He came back after me, after I thought I killed him, only to kidnap me and torture me in my own home! Do you know what it's like to have your sanctuary invaded and to be raped in your own living room and nearly be slaughtered in your bathtub?"

"No, I can't say I do."

"Well, unfortunately, I do. He did it all to me. I thought I was safe and then he shattered my world again. And again… It's been three times now and he won't stop until he gets what he wants…"

Philippe was intrigued. _What more could he possibly want, especially since he's dead?_

--------------------------------------------------------

_Lisa, Lisa, Lisa…_

Jackson could not stop thinking about her. If everything went according to plan, then he could contact one of her idiotic doctors within the next few days and check on her. He would know her entire schedule and be the one to either guide her to his home or pick her up himself. She would not be allowed to escape his grasp again.

_I miss you… do you miss me?_

Money was an excellent bargaining chip. There were plenty of easily corruptible people in the hospital that could use a bit of cash. All he needed was to find the right one and all of his problems would be solved. Lisa would finally belong to him.

_No escaping this time around, sweetheart. Never again will you leave me. _

**Author's Notes:**

The POV switches to Philippe during the first part in case that's confusing. By the second 'thought' it's Philippe. Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter Seven

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Seven**

Philippe's cell phone began to ring inside his jacket pocket. He quickly pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" he answered politely as he walked towards the door.

"Dr. Carter, I presume?" the smooth male voice on the other end questioned. "I have a few questions regarding one of your patients."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you unless you are family—"

"I know that, Doctor. I'm her husband. I need to know how she's doing and when she can be released."

"Who?" Philippe was now outside the room in the busy hallway. He never felt comfortable about speaking in front of patients on his phone.

"The woman calling herself Lisa Reisert. She's lying about it. She's delusional and she ran away from me. I don't know what kind of stories she's been telling you, but I can assure you that they are all lies."

"What's her real name then?"

"Lisa DeCoute. I know it sounds strange, but I'm not lying. I just want my wife back. She was due to have our baby…"

"I'm sorry Mr. DeCoute, but your daughter died of heart failure. Lisa is very distraught over it," Philippe said sadly.

"When is she due to be released?"

"In two days time if I give her a clean bill of health."

"What do you need to ensure that she is released into my care?" the stranger on the other end demanded. "Money, paperwork, what?"

"I need to have her records sent over and I need to sign her into your care because of her mental state."

"That's fine. Just bring her home and I'll have the paperwork faxed over today."

"Excuse me? Bring her home?"

"Yes, I'm unable to leave the house. Agoraphobia runs in my family, and unfortunately I have a severe case of it. I haven't left the house since shortly after we were married five years ago. Otherwise, I would have tracked Lisa down myself."

"I understand."

"Good. I will contact you with the details later.'

_Click._

Philippe stared at the disconnected cell phone in his hand. _What the hell just happened here? _

_More importantly, who's lying and who's telling the truth? Was that really her husband? Then why does she appear to be single? Is she so delusional that she made Jackson Rippner up? _

Only time would tell, and he knew that he would have to consent to her release if all of the paperwork was in order. He would have no other choice.

_Why do I have this nagging feeling that something is terribly wrong? Why does it feel like she's telling the truth? Is Jackson Rippner or George King—whoever he is—still out there searching for her? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This isn't happening… It can't be… _

Lisa had spent the past nine months trying to bury her sordid past with Jackson and to start fresh. Her daughter's birth was supposed to convey happiness into her long empty life. The baby was going to be the first step forward in her new life.

She had already been planning on moving away from Miami after the baby's birth. There were too many depressing memories attached to the city, and even though it meant leaving her father, she knew it was the right move.

Joe and Lisa had become distant over the course of the past nine months. He had known that she was pregnant, but even knowing that the baby was not her fault, he was still disheartened and unable to except it. She was essentially alone in the world without her child. Her mother ignored her and blamed her for all the trouble that fell upon her life. There was no one to turn to in her hour of need.

Perhaps that was why she was confronting her painful past. Maybe that was why she was trusting Philippe. She needed someone to trust and confide in, and she knew that doctor-patient confidentiality rules would keep her secrets safe.

She wanted to believe that he would help her. She _needed_ someone to help her. She could not fight Jackson on her own, especially since he was lording her infant daughter's life over her head.

_I have to trust him. He's the only one who can help me. Only Philippe can help stop __Jackson_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was all too easy," Jackson sneered after hanging up the phone. He had convinced Lisa's psychiatrist that she was unstable and needed to be returned to him. Having her delivered straight to him had just been a stroke of brilliance.

There was no place for mistakes in his plan. This 'Philippe Carter' character had better hold up his end of the deal, or else he would be forced to mosy on over to the hospital and slaughter the uncooperative doctor.

He smirked at his forged papers. It had taken him nearly all day to create Lisa's new identity as well as faking her medical history and creating her doctor.

All of the papers clearly stated that her name was Lisa DeCoute and she was under the delusion that her name was Lisa Reisert and that she had all these terrible things happen to her. He was praying that her doctor was far too busy to discover that she was Lisa Reisert and not a fake.

Her faked psychological problems were diagnosed and explained. Her persistent delusions were detailed and would surely match any and all the stories that she might tell.

Jackson had cleverly erased Lisa Reisert. She no longer existed to the world. She was a fraud.

There was only his Lisa, his beloved wife, and the mother of his child.

_Sweet Leese…_

Soon, she would belong to him completely.

**Author's Notes:**

There was a lot of POV switching in this chapter. Now, we're getting closer to the reunion between Lisa and Jackson. The next chapter will primarily focus on Philippe and Lisa. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter Eight

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Eight**

The next time her door opened, Lisa eagerly sat up in her bed. With any luck, it would be Philippe and she could explain to him the severity of the situation. Hours had ticked past since he had left her room to answer a phone call.

_He's never coming back,_ a nagging part of her brain teased. _Jackson__'s already killed him by now for speaking to you…for trying to help you. _

Her face fell and Lisa withered away in her bed, slipping lower as her heart dropped to her feet. Something was wrong and she could feel it. Jackson had done something. He had changed something about her hospital stay.

Her visitor was another doctor, a female. She had never seen her before.

"I'm Dr. Shaw. I'm taking over your case—"

"Where's Philippe?" Lisa asked quickly, her eyes darting around suspiciously. "I mean, Dr. Carter. Where is he?"

"Oh, he was re-assigned to another case. You no longer need a psychiatrist."

"Says who?"

"Dr. Carter received your medical records and relinquished his position in your care. He gave you a clean bill of mental health."

"My medical records?" Lisa whispered, a deep kind of paranoia settling in.

"Anyways," Dr. Shaw brushed off Lisa's repetition of her words. "How are you doing today, Mrs. DeCoute?"

"Who?"

"You are Lisa DeCoute, correct?"

_Jackson__, what are you doing? What did you tell these people?_

"No, my name is Lisa Reisert."

_This is wrong, this is all wrong…_

"Mrs. DeCoute, there's no need to pretend. Your husband faxed all of your medical records to us and we know the truth. We know that you have problems separating what is truth and what is fiction."

_Oh God, oh God… __Jackson__, what did you do? What horrible lies are you telling them? _

Lisa felt herself begin to shut down. She was preparing to huddle up inside herself where Jackson could not hurt her. She had no other choice. This was her last line of defense against him.

"Mrs. DeCoute? Are you listening to me?" Dr. Shaw's grating voice hurt her ears.

"Philippe," Lisa said quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Philippe, you have to believe me… Don't let him hurt me…"

Her green eyes fluttered closed and all hell broke loose in the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philippe had been hiding out in his quiet office. Lisa's medical records were spread out before him on the desk. There was a precision—a perfection—to the papers that was questionably strange.

_Why would a woman with Lisa's problems only ever see one doctor and not be involved in regular therapy sessions and not be on medications, pregnant or not? _

He could not shake the feeling that something was off with her papers. There was a piece to this intricate puzzle missing. The key to unlocking and solving Lisa's delusions had to be there somewhere.

The hospital loudspeaker interrupted his musings. "Paging, Dr. Cater. Paging, Dr. Cater. Please come to room 205 immediately. Dr. Carter to room 205."

_Lisa…something's wrong with Lisa._

Philippe threw his lab coat on and rushed out of his office. He ran down to Lisa's room and burst through the door. The beeping of the monitors ensured that she was still alive, but at the same time she was not.

He slowly stepped towards the bed and shook his head. _What have I done? I should not have signed those damn papers already…_

"Dr. Carter?" a female voice from behind him called.

"Yes?" he said, turning around to face another doctor, a pretty brunette wearing silver-framed glasses.

"I'm Dr. Shaw. I was just recently assigned to Mrs. DeCoute."

_Ah, the replacement…_

"What happened to her? What did you say to her?" Philippe questioned quickly, not wanting to hear her life story, which he was sure he would be receive if he did not stop her.

"I simply explained the situation to her. I told her that you were no longer her doctor and that she was delusional."

"Who authorized that?"

"No one, but my duty is to my patient. She had to be informed—"

"That's bullshit," snapped Philippe angrily. "Her mental state is very delicate and you just sent her over the edge. She just lost her child and she's alone. What did you expect her to do, thank you?"

"I'm sorry—"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You just set her recovery back for uncertain period of time. On her chart it says that she is prone to catatonic states. Or did you not bother with her chart?"

"I read the chart, but I don't see how this is at all relevant."

_Why is it that normal doctors always appear to be idiots? _

"Catatonic states are hard to break a patient out of. Anything emotional upsetting can send them into one. It's a defense mechanism to protect them."

"How was I supposed to know that introducing myself and explaining why you were no longer here was going to set her off?"

"Did she say anything to you before she slipped away?"

"What?"

Philippe gritted his teeth and repeated his question again.

"Oh, she was mumbling."

"Could you make anything out?" _This is just like pulling teeth…only slightly more annoying._

"Well she said your name, something about you have to believe her, and 'don't let him hurt me'. I think that was it."

"Thank you," Philippe said with a false smile. "You're excused."

Dr. Shaw let out a 'humph' sound and stalked angrily out of the room. Philippe sighed and shook his head before turning his attention back to his patient.

"Lisa, what is it? What makes you think that someone's going to hurt you? Come on, please talk to me…"

Philippe sat down in the chair beside her bed and scooted closer. He gently picked up her right hand and held it in his own hands. He rubbed the hand reassuringly, trying to comfort her in her self-inflicted state.

_This is wrong… I'm crossing the boundaries. Her husband should be here, not me. I'm the doctor and she's the patient. A married patient… _

Despite his inner protests, Philippe kept a vigil at her bedside, willing Lisa to return and explain to him what was going on.

_There's something deeper than what's on those papers. She wouldn't work herself up and place herself in this state unless she was seriously threatened. What is scaring her? For her, this is more of a fear reaction than an I-can't-handle-this reaction. _

"Please, Lisa. Talk to me. I'll believe you now, just come back," he pleaded with her still form.

**Author's Notes:**

Lisa's lucky that Philippe cares about her. It was Lisa's fear of Jackson and what he might do that drove her into her current catatonic state. Yes, Dr. Shaw was meant to be an annoying and slightly idiotic person. Anyways, thanks a bunch for the reviews!

Mooey714- The reunion should be rather interesting. It's coming, I promise. Probably chapter 10 will be the reunion. Lisa definitely deserves some paybacks for all that she's suffered. Thanks: )


	10. Chapter Nine

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Nine**

The following morning, Philippe woke up slummed in the uncomfortable chair beside Lisa's bed. He had not left her side for more than a few minutes when he would stand up and stretch or walk around her room.

_Please come back, Lisa. I need to speak to you. I want to help you. I need to get to the bottom of this mess._

He was still holding her hand. He rubbed the soft skin and felt a finger twitch.

"Lisa? Lisa, can you hear me?" he questioned eagerly.

A soft moan reached his ears and he saw her eyelids flutter. Lisa was coming back. She was finally waking up. He had been the one to bring her back.

"Lisa, it's Philippe. I'm ready to listen now."

"Philippe?" she said hoarsely, her green eyes peering at him.

"Yes, I'm here. I believe you now, Lisa, I do. I need you to tell me everything. I need to know what's going on."

"You believe me?"

"Yes, I do. I believe you."

_I'm not lying either. I truly want to believe you. I have to know everything._

"Philippe, did you see him? Did you see Jackson?" Lisa wanted to know—her face a mixture of hope and fear.

"No, I didn't."

"Then why do you believe me?"

_Excellent question, Lisa. If only I knew the answer… _

"Something doesn't seem right, that's all," Philippe remarked with a distant look. He could see the medical records still spilled across his desk. The perfect, yet still illogical alibi, for Lisa's demons.

She nodded in agreement. "That's because of him."

"What makes you so dead certain?"

Lisa shivered at his word choice and Philippe mentally berated himself for slipping up. Usually he was extra cautious around patients. What was it about Lisa that set her apart from everyone that he had treated in the past? Was it because, unlike the others, she was sane? Then why did the papers all tell him a different story?

"I know Jackson," Lisa replied firmly in a no-nonsense tone. _She's been pushed around for too long, hasn't she?_ "I know what he'll do. He's unstoppable when he wants something. He wanted me, so he kidnapped my child to lure me."

_For a mentally disturbed woman, Lisa is incredibly lucid. Someone with her problems would not be able to reason that well. How is that possible? _

"Lure you to what? What does he want from you?" Philippe's curiosity was getting the better of him. He was discarding logic in favor of emotion. He really honestly cared about her. He wanted to understand her on as many levels as possible. He wanted to be inside her mind. He wanted to cure all of her problems and fight her demons for her.

The disheartened look upon her face was enough to sink his heart straight down to his feet before she even spoke.

"He…he wants me. To punish me, break me, use me. It doesn't matter really—it's all the same to him. Control and domination is all he cares about. I'm some sort of prize to him in his demented mind," Lisa sighed dejectedly.

"What if I told you that I'd never him hurt you? That I could help save your baby from him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Am I still dreaming? How could any of this possibly be true? It's just wishful thinking on my part._

"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously. She could never trust the word of any man after what he had done.

"You have to help me catch him. Tell me everything about him. That way he can never hurt anyone ever again."

Lisa smiled for the first time that he could think of. "Count me in," she agreed joyfully.

_He has to pay for what he's done. He has to be brought down. This has to end here and now. I can't let it continue any longer._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed quickly. Lisa and Philippe grew closer and became good friends. He spent as much of his free time in her room as possible. She learned to grow out of her hard shell some and associate with people. He learned to relax and enjoy life.

But they both knew in the back of their minds that their time together was limited. Soon, she would have to return home and to unknown dangers. Philippe had kept her destination secret from her. He had already offered to return her home at the end of her stay and she had accepted his generous offer.

The day of their separation finally dawned and Lisa was released from the hospital's care into Philippe's. He was supposed to deliver her home.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, wheeling the wheelchair out of the hospital doors.

"I need to get back to my life. And you promise to help search for her?"

"I promise."

"Good. She was all that kept me from killing myself after what happened. She kept me sane. I want her back before he pollutes her mind. I just want my baby…"

"I know, Lisa, I know. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to get her back safe and sound."

"Thank you, for believing in me," Lisa told him gratefully.

"Not a problem," Philippe lied, trying to disguise what he was about to do. He was anxious and nervous. Luckily, Lisa was far too preoccupied to realize it. She was safe in her joyous naivety.

Philippe helped her into the passenger seat of his blue BMW convertible. She was smiling and his heart was pounding. _Can I really go through with this? Is handing her over really in her best interests? Is this the only way to catch this monster? _

He casually closed her door and wheeled the wheelchair to a nearby nurse. The nurse accepted it and turned back to the hospital. Philippe swallowed hard.

_Now, for the moment of truth… _

He strode purposefully towards the driver's side of his car, only to feel a throbbing pain in his head and then he slowly sank to the pavement. He could faintly hear Lisa's voice as the darkness sank into his vision.

"Philippe? PHILIPPE! HELP!" she was crying out.

_Lisa… I'm sorry… _

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it'll do I think. The entire bit between Philippe, Lisa, and Jackson is confusing and tricky to write. Time will explain it all. The next chapter is the long-awaited reunion between Lisa and Jackson! Enjoy and thanks for all the kind reviews!

Mooey714- Thanks! Lisa is very lucky to have Philippe. The original script was crazy, wasn't it: )


	11. Chapter Ten

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Ten**

"PHILIPPE! PHILIPPE!" Lisa screamed urgently, shrinking up against her car door. _Where is he? Did he leave me with this madman?_

"Ssh, Leese," whispered Jackson, a wide grin plastered upon his face. "No one's going to bother us, let alone that pest."

She whimpered as his hand reached out to touch her cheek. She tried to turn her face away from him, but his grip tightened and he went as far as to dig his nails into her skin to keep her looking at him. Lisa was trembling all over and her breathing quickened.

_No, not again. This has to be a nightmare._

"Miss me, Leese? I know I missed you." His silky voice had a soothing quality and it threatened to lure her into a false sense of security.

_This is __Jackson__; this is the man that tried to kill me. He raped me, nearly murdered me in my home, and kidnapped my baby. I'll never be safe with him._

"No," she spoke softly, her lips quivering. "No Jackson, don't…"

Jackson grabbed her by her shoulders and she gasped as he roughly shook her. "Don't what, Leese? Speak up, I can't hear you!"

"Don't hurt my baby! Do what you want to me, but don't hurt her!" she blurted out just before the tears began to fall.

He let out a short laugh that caused her to cringe. "Is that all this is about? You just want Abby back?"

"Abby?"

"Our daughter, Lisa. The one that you abandoned, remember?" he snarled, moving his hands to her throat; moving to punish her.

Lisa gagged and coughed as he pressed her against the window and smirked at her pained expression. "That's it, that's right, don't fight it," he coaxed.

_No, I have to fight… I have to fight… My baby… Philippe, Philippe, where's my baby? _

A harsh knock on the window caused Jackson to drop her. She choked and fought for unrestricted air. The dizziness accompanied by the loss of air subsided when she realized just whom Jackson's icy glare was fixated on. It was Philippe. He was disheveled and bleeding, but he was there. He had come to help her.

"Philippe!" she tried to scream. _Please, save me from him!_

Suddenly, the car tires squealed and Lisa was forced to watch Philippe disappear from view as Jackson sped off in the hijacked car, kidnapping her.

Lisa sank into her seat as the hopelessness of the situation filled her. She wanted to disappear at that moment; to escape Jackson and his coming wrath. He would hurt her for disobeying and shooting him. Torture was coming her way…

A harsh back-hand across the face kept her from sinking into her safe state. "Don't think I don't know about your little catatonic state trick, Lisa," Jackson said, then spat in disgust his next words. "_Dr. Carter_ was more than willing to tell me all about you. He sold you out, Lisa."

"Liar…"

"Why do you think I was able to get you so easily? Your _friend_, Dr. Carter, was helping me the entire time. He was always on _my_ side. He worked for _me_."

"No! No!" Lisa cried in fury, striking out at Jackson with her fists; hitting, punching, and slapping every inch of him that she could reach. _No, Philippe would never do that! He's not that type of person!_

Jackson slammed on the brakes and spun around to face her. Unbridled anger shone in his crystalline blue eyes and Lisa froze.

"No, Jackson…"

He was smiling brightly as he grasped her head firmly and slammed it into the passenger side window.

She could feel his lips on her ear as she slummed over in her seat. "You've been a bad girl, Lisa. Bad girls are punished…" His words were a promise of the pain to come.

_Philippe, help me…stop him… You're the only one who believes me…you have to help me… He's lying… _

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson was elated. He had his Lisa back in his possession. She would never leave him again. She never failed to disappoint him either with her pitiful attempts to fight back. Her spirit was enamoring.

_Not that she will ever win. Only one person can have control and I'm the one in control. She's my pawn and the sooner she realizes it and accepts it, the better off her life will be. As long as she misbehaves, she will be punished. _

That fool of a psychiatrist had fallen directly into his trap. He had handed Lisa right to him when he had wheeled her from the hospital into the parking lot. There was no denying the pain that Lisa had caused him when she had cried out his name in desperation.

Not that it mattered. The psychiatrist would walk into his home as eagerly as a clueless fly enters a spider's web.

Part of Lisa's punishment would be to watch her supposed 'savior' die by his hands. Of course, he would keep up the pretense that this Philippe had been working for him the entire time. Lisa would understand why Philippe had to die and thank him for killing the psychiatrist.

_Everything that I do is for her own good. _

Jackson stroked her hair and carefully clicked her seat belt into place. The sight of her limp body pleased him. She was peaceful at the moment and she was his.

_She always was…she never belonged to anyone else._

He gently gripped her left hand and slipped the wedding ring onto her ring finger. The marriage license and other necessary paperwork were already in his jacket pocket. All they need was to make a trip to the justice of the peace and have Lisa say 'I do'. Then it would be official.

He had the leverage to make her agree to the marriage. He had the dress hanging in her closet. The appointment was made. All he needed was to clean her up and let her have one good look at her daughter.

As long as he had Abby, Lisa would toe the line.

_She will love me eventually though and Abby will no longer matter. She will act of her own free will and not because of force. She will do it out of love. _

He bent over and gave his unconscious wife-to-be a kiss. He adjusted her body into a more comfortable position and returned his attention to road in front of him. It was time to take Lisa to her new home and then to their wedding. Plus, he would have to ditch the stolen car sooner or later or he would be risking jail time. Time that Lisa would use to escape him.

_No more running for you, Leese… There's nowhere left to hide from me. _

**Author's Notes:**

Jackson's warped mind is hard at work. Poor Lisa was in such shock that she was helpless to fight back. No worries, Philippe is going to do his best to hunt them down. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter! Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Eleven**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have fallen for that? _

Philippe still stood beside where his car had been parked mere moments ago. He had woken with a pounding headache only to find that Lisa was trapped in the car with very person they had been trying to catch. She had been kidnapped by none other than Jackson Rippner.

He had led her directly to him without knowing it. There had never been anyone named DeCoute—there was only ever Lisa Reisert and Jackson Rippner. Or maybe he was really George King…

But the name did not matter. All that mattered was that Lisa's life was in danger and he looked like crap.

With a resigned sigh, Philippe pulled out his cell phone and called a cab. He was not about to go back into the hospital and explain that he had watched a patient be kidnapped by a psychopath. There was no time for that.

As he slipped the cell phone back into his pocket, he withdrew the address that 'Mr. DeCoute' had given him. That may have been Jackson's big mistake. Philippe knew where Lisa was being taken.

The cab arrived a few minutes later and he directed it to his apartment. He needed to shower, change, and deal with his head wound before charging into battle. _An hour nap would not hurt either… I'm exhausted… _

The important thing was to rescue Lisa before Jackson killed her, but he knew that he was no help to her if he was not in good shape. Spending the past few days sleeping beside her bed had not been restful or smart.

"Keep the change," he told the driver as he stepped out of the cab and hurried up the steps to his small apartment. He spent more time at the hospital than at home and did not see the point in owning a large place.

He unlocked the door and entered to the sounds of someone moving about. He froze. _Did __Jackson send someone here to finish me off? Now, I'm sounding paranoid! _

"There you are! I've been worried _sick_ about you!" a shrill woman's voice filled his ears.

_Damn, what is she doing here? I didn't give her a key or permission to be here… _

"Hi," Philippe said politely.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, her hands firmly placed on her bony hips.

"Work."

"For the past week? I doubt that, even with your job."

"It wasn't the entire week," he grumbled.

"Philippe, I've been trying to reach you all week. Are you avoiding me? Are you having an affair?"

"Listen, Christine, we aren't married. We're barely even dating. Besides, what's so important about reaching me? I was at work and there was a patient—"

"There's always another patient! What about me? Don't you care about me?"

_At this moment…not at all. Right now, the only person I care about Lisa. You're a self-centered bitch without any worries that don't concern you. Why I even dated such a shallow person, I'll never know. _

Philippe shook his head and stalked towards his bedroom. Christine followed him intently, yelling at him the entire way.

Finally, she grabbed his arm. "What is your problem?" she demanded hotly.

"You don't want to know because it concerns one of my patients."

"Is she better looking than me?"

Philippe swore under his breath. _There's no time for this!_ "Her life is in danger."

"Suicide patients," she snorted.

Angry, he whirred around. "She is not suicidal! There is a man trying to kill her and he kidnapped her newborn baby. I was trying to help her get away from him and he kidnapped her under my nose and stole my car. Are you happy now?"

Christine was still frozen in shock when Philippe slammed his bedroom door and twisted the lock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home, sweet home, Leese," Jackson said brightly as Lisa moaned in pain.

The car had stopped in the circular drive of a stately mansion. It was a beautiful home, a home that most women could only dream about. But she knew that it would become her prison. Jackson would never let her leave the house unless he had her on a tight leash. She would waste away in that house.

"Come along, we've got a schedule to keep to," Jackson ordered as he roughly yanked her out of the car by her elbow.

Once the initial shock of being with Jackson once more wore off, Lisa dug her heels in and stopped being led around. "I won't go _anywhere_ with you," she snapped.

"Is that so?" Jackson asked her; his eyebrows were raised in a mockery of surprise.

"Damn right it is."

"We'll see about that."

He picked her up off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Lisa attacked him in an effort to escape by kicking and punching at him as best she could. She fought the nausea from being upside down and jostled around.

"Stop fighting," his cold voice hissed as he reached to open the door. He placed her back on her feet and grasped her harshly by the shoulders. "Or I'll kill Abby."

"Abby?" Lisa's voice quivered.

"Yes, Abby. Our daughter," he reminded her with a sly smile.

"You bastard!" she screamed and tried to rush at him with her fists curled in anger.

Jackson coolly thrust her back into a stone pillar and closed the gap between them. Her fury at him was evident and she still fought. Finally, he gripped her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head. His other hand lingered at her throat; forcing her to cease her quarreling.

Smirking, his hand drifted to various places on her body and caused her to tremble uncontrollably. She was close to tears when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Don't fight me, Lisa. It's not worth it. I'll always get what I want. And what I want is _you_. Don't make me pull out all the stops. Abby would only be the beginning…" he threatened the disturbed woman.

Tears flooded her vision and Jackson released her. "Now, suck it up and I'll let you see her before we get down to business."

She shivered at the various implications of his words while Jackson turned to unlock the door. Biting back further tears and a nervous breakdown, Lisa steeled herself against the pain that was undoubtedly coming. All that mattered now was meeting her daughter. If she could see her baby, then things would get better.

"Norma?" Jackson called as he yanked Lisa inside the majestic mansion. Her mouth about fell open at the expensive interior, but a quick glance towards Jackson made her calm herself. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Lisa."

A friendly woman rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Lisa went limp in the unexpected embrace. "Hello, Mrs. Rippner! It's so nice to finally meet little Abby's mother! She's just the sweetest child."

"Why, thank you," said Lisa emptily.

"Norma is Abby's nanny," Jackson explained quietly, his lips brushing her ear as he pulled her towards him.

"Do you want to meet her? Mr. Rippner told me that you ran off after she was born," Norma said cheerfully.

"Why not?" Lisa agreed, with a slight smile.

_Apparently, __Jackson lies to his staff as well as other people. At least Abby is being well-taken care of. _

Lisa paid no attention to the layout or her surroundings as Norma led the way to Abby's nursery. All she could think about was her stolen daughter.

"Isn't she an angel?" Norma said softly after opening the door. "She's really taken to Mr. Rippner and is the cutest thing when it comes to being quieted down. One day, she refused to stop fussing until she saw her daddy."

Lisa's heart wanted to stop at the mention of him being around her baby. It was repulsive to be reminded at the role he was playing in their lives.

Abby's eyes opened at the sound of Norma's voice and shocked Lisa at how blue they had become. It was almost painful to look at them. They held the same piercing quality as Jackson's and dredged up terrible memories.

Without saying a word and without permission, Lisa hurried forward and picked up her baby. She smiled at the infant as she cradled her in her arms. The baby seemed quite content for a moment, until she began to wail. She froze in shock. _What have I done wrong? _

Crossing the room in two long strides, Jackson arrived and lifted Abby from Lisa's arms. She trembled at the touch of his hands. Tears threatened to fall again as he comfortably adjusted their daughter in his arms and gently rocked her. Abby quieted quickly and she slowly sank to the floor in disbelief.

_No! No! Don't touch my baby!_ Her mind was screaming at her but she was helpless to stop him. Abby _wanted_ to be with him.

Lisa began to shake and Jackson's harsh gaze settled upon her. "Philippe," she whimpered, trying to conjure up a memory of when she had been happy.

_Someone save me from me. Philippe, save me. Stop him. You have to save me and Abby. Philippe, please… _

Jackson handed Abby to Norma and then pulled her up from the floor. "She's been through a lot these past days and it's time that she had her nap," Jackson apologized to Norma as he guided her towards the door.

"I understand, Mr. Rippner. Feel better soon, Mrs. Rippner."

Lisa did not get a chance to reply because Jackson had already hurried her down the hall to an impressive master bedroom. He propelled her towards the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower stall. Lisa sat dazedly on closed toilet lid while he rushed around.

It was not until he began to undo the buttons of her clothes that Lisa snapped back to life.

"No," she protested weakly. Seeing Jackson comfort her child had broken her spirit. She no longer had anything to live for. She was too late.

"Then get undressed yourself and take a shower now. You have twenty minutes to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your wedding," Jackson said with a wide smile before stepping towards the door. "Don't dawdle."

**Author's Notes:**

Philippe has relationship trouble as well and Christine is going to try and stall his departure. Poor Lisa is trapped in a daze. The next chapter will be their wedding and Philippe's pursuit of Jackson to try and save Lisa and Abby. Thanks so much for all the reviews!

J-Bird- Jackson will pay eventually, I promise. Thanks:)


	13. Chapter Twelve

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Twelve**

When Lisa stepped out of the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around her, Jackson looked up from where he was lounging on the king-size bed. He smiled at her and then jerked his head in the direction of her wedding gown. She slowly stepped towards it; towards her unwanted destiny. If she put that dress on, then she would end up legally wed to Jackson. On the other hand, if she refused, he would most likely kill her or at least harm Abby. She could not allow that to happen.

The fabric was soft to her touch and there was no denying the beauty of the dress even from a glance. Jackson had clearly spent some time choosing it with no one except her in mind. It was creepy, but then again he had stalked her.

All the necessary garments were placed on the vanity table beside the dress. It disturbed her and she moved robotically, all while trying to forget that Jackson was in the same room, as she dressed. There was no sense in running into the bathroom to change. She was not about to risk Jackson's anger. He had already hurt her that day and he had won their daughter over. Lisa had no reason left to fight. It was futile and hopeless.

Once dressed, Lisa sat down at the table and began to mechanically address her hair and make-up. He wandered over and wordlessly pinned back pieces of her hair with decorated hair pins. She sat still and waited while he worked. Once satisfied with her hair, he placed a few bits of make-up in front of her, as well as her perfume. There was only lipstick, blush, and mascara that he offered. She carefully applied the make-up lightly and then sprayed on the indicated perfume.

She could see Jackson's wide smile in the mirror as he stood behind her.

"Perfect," he whispered as she stood.

Lisa swallowed hard and lowered her head in submission. Jackson's hand gripped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Don't be sad, Leese. This is only the beginning," he smiled and grasped her hand. She followed him out of the bedroom and through the silent house to the driveway. Philippe's car was still there.

Jackson opened the passenger door for her and she carefully climbed in. _What am I doing?_

"Good girl, Lisa," he praised her on the short drive. She did not acknowledge him.

The stolen car rolled to a stop in front of a courthouse. Jackson helped her alight from the vehicle and guided her up the steps. Before they entered, he stopped and turned to her.

"Cheer up, Leese. This is a wedding, not a funeral. Put on a smile or I will harm Abby. As a matter of fact, don't think about fighting this marriage. You are doing very well so far, so don't blow it now. If you even _think_ about refusing or hesitate, I will kill Abby. I don't want to do that, but I will. Don't force my hand, Lisa," Jackson ordered.

"I won't," Lisa promised quietly.

"Let me see you smile."

Lisa obeyed, concentrating on a happy memory to make it appear genuine. "Good," Jackson praised.

She fought back tears as he held the door open for her. _What am I doing? Why am I obeying him? _

She numbly followed his quick strides down the hallway to the Justice's office. She knew that she was overdressed for this type of wedding, but she would obey her master. She was about to become Jackson's loyal dog for eternity; his wife.

_Think of Abby… I'm doing this for Abby. I can't let him hurt her. _

As they entered the office and recited their given vows, Lisa could not help but wish that Philippe would come bursting through the doors and stop Jackson. Unfortunately, Philippe never appeared, and Lisa was forced to sign the marriage certificate. She might as well have signed it in blood, seeing as she knew what Jackson was capable of. There was no turning back now. Lisa had passed the point of no return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine, it's better if you go home," Philippe said softly after he came out of his bedroom. His irate 'girlfriend' was still stomping around the apartment.

"Why? Are you planning on bringing your patient back here to fuck?" she snapped rudely.

"Christine, I've made some powerful enemies that might come looking for me. I don't want you in the line of fire."

"What makes you think that I'm not the fire?"

Before Philippe had a chance to respond, a gun was coolly aimed at his head by none other than Christine.

"How long was Rippner planning this?" he questioned as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Christine had been sent to neutralize him or coerce him into doing whatever Jackson Rippner needed done. But he had now outlived his usefulness because Rippner had his prize. He had Lisa.

"The original plan was to get you to force his release, but I knew it was only a matter of time before his bitch gave birth. He decided to trade Lisa for himself. He knew that he could escape on his own and disappear, but he wanted his prize. He wanted her and you were the key to capturing his little wife-to-be."

"Let me guess, the big bad Rippner told you to kill me?"

"Of course. Your services are no longer needed." A bullet clicked into position. "Good-bye, Philippe."

He ducked just before she opened fire on the space he had previously occupied. He heard her muttered curses as he slipped around the apartment on his hands and knees. _What have I gotten myself into? This is quickly turning into a terrible movie of the week._

Philippe mentally prepared himself as he entered the tiny kitchen. He knew that she would not hesitate to kill him and that he had no other choice. He quietly removed a knife from the block and snuck up behind Christine. He would have preferred to hit her over the head with a pan, but he could not risk the amount of noise it might bring.

When she turned, Philippe plunged the knife into her heart. She gasped and dropped the gun. _I'm sorry…_

Once she fell to the floor dead, he swiftly searched her pockets and gathered up her car keys and a cell phone. She was in contact with Jackson Rippner and he would need to contact the psychopath to let him know that he was hot on his trail. He would give him a chance to release Lisa and would take decisive action afterwards.

Time was not on his side, but he had no choice. He had to rescue Lisa from the trap he had unknowingly led her into.

**Author's Notes:**

Jackson's been planning things for a while. It just goes to show that you don't always know who your enemies are. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Philippe stared at the hand-written directions clutched in his hands. He was sitting behind the wheel of Christine's car. Her cell phone was also in his grip, which he was debating the usage of. He could call Jackson Rippner and get involved that way. Or he could wait and use the element of surprise to his advantage.

With a sigh, Philippe started the car and shoved the cell phone into his pocket. Surprise would be his only saving grace in the fight to save Lisa. Giving his enemy a warning would only place Lisa further into harm's way. He could not risk that.

_You don't even know if she's still alive. She could already be dead. He might have just wanted to kill her… _

_Doubtful. Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping her baby and then her if all he wanted to do was kill her? He could have found a way to accomplish that in the hospital. He's resourceful enough to pull it off according to her. A little thing like hospital security would not have been an issue for him. So what does he want instead? _

He remembered Lisa's tearful recollection of the crimes Jackson had committed. Her tormentor had sunk far below a human level. He was a monster that now not only haunted her dreams, but her waking hours. Philippe was the only one who knew; the sole believer of her tales.

Every time Philippe's eyes blinked closed he could see the image of the slender, dark-haired man in his car harming Lisa. The terror on her face was real. Her screams for him still rang in his ears.

He was the one responsible for allowing this creep to touch her. It was his fault that Jackson Rippner now had Lisa in his clutches. He had failed her. He had fallen into the madman's trap like a blind fool.

But if the directions held in his hand were correct, then Lisa could be saved. He could rectify his mistakes. It was a small comfort, but a comfort all the same. There was still hope.

"I'm coming, Lisa," he swore as he pressed the gas. "I'll stop him for good this time."

There was no margin of error any more. Philippe had used up his 'freebie' when he allowed Lisa to fall into Jackson's hands. _No more mistakes._

Approximately twenty minutes later, he arrived in front of a mansion. Below the call box was a printed label reading 'J. Rippner'. He had found Jackson Rippner's hideaway. Somewhere inside those grounds was Lisa.

The iron security gates were, much to his shock and joy, wide open. He cautiously drove through and parked under the cover of a tree off to the side of the house. Hopefully, the car was semi-hidden and not easily detectable. He did not have a plan, but a mission. He had to get Lisa and her infant daughter out of that house and stop Jackson Rippner once and for all.

How, he did not know. All that mattered was that he achieved his goal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Rippner?" Norma called after Jackson—for the sake of tradition—carried Lisa into the house.

"Yes?" his annoyed voice responded, causing her to cringe.

"There is a man waiting for you in your study. He wishes to speak to you."

Jackson turned to Lisa; his ice-cold gaze locking on her face. She shivered at the remorselessness hidden in the depths of his eyes. He was in a threatening mode. He could easily kill her.

"Go see to Abby. I will be up shortly," he whispered with a smile. Then he harshly stole a kiss from her, before sending her towards the stairs. He watched her stumble up the winding steps before swiftly striding down the hallway.

"What is it that you want?" Jackson questioned as he stepped inside the darkened study.

A sudden pain flamed in his head. He groaned as he was forced towards the floor from the impact. Someone had struck him. _This is my home, my turf; I will defend it. I will protect my prize from this pitiful fool who thinks he can stop me. _

"Let Lisa and the baby go," demanded the stranger. "And turn yourself in."

Jackson laughed and his hand reached for the knife strapped under his tuxedo jacket. "What has led you to these delusions? Lisa is my wife and she loves me. She would never want to leave me."

"She's right—you're a crazy bastard."

"Oh, hello, _Doctor_," snarled Jackson, quickly jumping up and thrusting the sharp blade at his attacker's throat. "I was wondering if I would ever get the chance to thank you for returning my wife."

Philippe froze; the lamp in his hands held mid-swing. He appeared to be weighing the risks of taking another swing at Jackson.

_He wants my Lisa. He can't have her. She's mine—she loves me. _

"She's not your wife," the psychiatrist choked out.

A broad smirk crossed his face. "Yes, she is. I have documented proof in my pocket. Would you like to see it? It clearly states that Lisa Henrietta Reisert is now Lisa Henrietta Rippner and is my wife. 'To have and to hold, and 'til death do us part'."

"Did you forge that too?"

"Whatever are you babbling about?" Jackson raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer.

"I know that the medical papers you sent me are fakes. You wrote them yourself. They were too perfect—"

The knife blade pierced Philippe's throat at the exact spot that Lisa had once rammed a pen into Jackson's windpipe years earlier. He closed his mouth.

"There is no such thing as _too perfect_," hissed Jackson angrily.

_I should kill him. He wants to steal her from me. He's been trying to keep her from me all this time. He deserves to die for ever seeing her. She's mine. _

"People will realize that I'm missing, even if you hide my body. I left notes as to my beliefs before I tracked you down. I know how you like to make people disappear. And your little employee that you sent to finish me off? Christine? She's dead. _I_ killed her," Philippe taunted, daring the murderer threatening him to kill him.

Jackson's face grew contorted with his rising fury and he suddenly lashed out at Philippe's head with the blade handle. The other man groaned loudly before collapsing to the floor and he smiled brightly.

_That's what you get for messing with me. You still must die, but your death must be a special event. A present…a wedding present for my Lisa. She will be pleased to watch you suffer and die after you kept her from me. _

_Yes… that's what I shall do…_

**Author's Notes:**

That was not a smart move on Philippe's part. Jackson's scrabbled mind is not a fun place to visit. His version of reality is extremely distorted. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

J-Bird- Philippe is always making mistakes because he doesn't quite understand who he is dealing with. Jackson's still got plenty on his mind and Lisa is going to be the one to suffer because of it. The one thing Philippe is good for is helping Lisa realize that Jackson's never going to stop. It's never going to end. Thanks! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lisa heard the front door open and shut and Jackson's voice in the hallway from her position upstairs with Abby. It was if he were deliberately trying to be loud and heard. She even heard the car start and drive off. Finally, the dreaded footsteps sounded on the stairs.

It was growing late and she was soon to be trapped in the bedroom with Jackson. They would be sharing a bed that night and every night following it until one of them died. She would only be fooling herself to think otherwise.

"Leese," he was calling; his sickly sweet voice carrying to her and sending chills up and down her spine.

"Coming," she responded dully, kissing Abby softly on the forehead before handing the sleeping infant over to Norma. Her daughter was precious and it was for her that she stayed. She did not deserve to face Jackson alone.

She quietly followed him with her eyes trained on the floor. She knew very well what was coming and she was dreading the moment. Lisa knew that it was beyond her control and that fighting back was no longer an option. Jackson would only punish her for refusing him and it would serve no purpose except to irritate him.

It was no longer worth it. There was no sense in prolonging the inevitable.

She watched him lock the door and drape his jacket on the chair at her vanity table. He was undoing his tie and looking at her expectantly. She sat down on the end of the bed and undid the straps of her shoes and then removed the pins from her hair. She was undoing her jewelry as he removed his shoes.

Suddenly he was at her side and carefully unzipping her dress with a slow precision. There was no rush in his movements. Every motion was deliberate and planned.

The anticipation was gnawing at her insides and churning her stomach. Lisa did not want this, but she was helpless, trapped by his hands.

Soft kisses on her skin paralyzed her. She felt like an outsider staring at her body. It did not seem real to her. Her dress was gone as was his button-down shirt. He was straddling her hips and forcing her back into the mattress.

Lisa bit back the painful memories and forced back the tears. She knew that her body was trembling, but Jackson did not seem to notice. He kept on going. There was no stopping him. He would never stop.

_Only Philippe could stop him, but he has forgotten about me. Maybe he was working for __Jackson__. Maybe I have no allies in this world. __Jackson__ can get to me no matter where I run. It is useless to try to leave. He will always find me. _

"Good girl," he whispered. "That's right, relax. I won't hurt you…"

_You already have… _

The next thing she knew, he was inside her. She lay still on the bed and gave in to his demands. She did nothing unless he told her. She was obedient. There was no spunk. The light in her eyes had gone out, along with her fighting spirit.

Lisa Reisert was dead and gone. There was only Lisa Rippner, Jackson's perfect wife, now. There were no emotions, no memories, and no pain. Nothing. Only emptiness and heartache remained.

He had broken her; destroyed her forever. There was no coming back now.

---------------------------------------

When the morning came, Jackson was lying beside her, stroking her hair and untangling the curls. He had a possessive hold upon her still, even though she would never try to run. She had no desire to run from him. Everything inside her cried out that it was futile. She would never escape.

She had given in; crumbled.

Lisa was utterly submissive to Jackson's dominance.

Nothing that he could do would change her. She could feel that he knew that. That was what he had wanted from the beginning. Now he had won.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully with a wide smile.

She felt his lips caress hers, but she did not kiss him back. Every sign of affection was entirely one-sided. Everything came from Jackson, and never from her. She did not love him. She could tolerate him because her survival and the survival of Abby depended upon his mood and generosity.

"Hello," she replied stiffly.

"Sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Good."

The self-satisfied look was thoroughly in place. The caring side that he had shown her all night was rapidly disappearing. His patience was fading away quickly. He would hurt her soon. Her body was already beginning to tense in anticipation of the blows she felt sure would come.

"Lisa, relax. I won't hurt you unless you misbehave. I promise."

He forcibly unclenched her fists and then grasped her chin.

" Jackson…"

"Ssh, don't speak," he ordered. "Just listen to me. I have a present for you. A special present…"

A sadistic smirk crossed his face and she shook. Something was wrong with this. Jackson had some terrible surprise hidden up his sleeve. She could feel it.

"What is it?" Lisa questioned.

"Get dressed and I'll show you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson had to support her the complete way down the stairs and into his study. He locked the door behind them, which seemed strange, especially when he used a key that he later slipped into his pants pocket. Lisa just quietly observed him from the chair he had seated her in.

He walked over to a bookshelf and did something with his hands that caused the shelf to swing into the room and revealed a hidden room. The room was dark and Lisa could vaguely make out a figure. She watched Jackson enter the hiding space and drag out the person. The man, she assumed, tried to fight the manager. Jackson just gave him a swift kick to the abdomen to cease the fighting and kept on dragging him into the light.

She peered on the edge of her chair, trying to spot his face. When Jackson stepped back, she gasped.

"Philippe," she whimpered before sinking back down into her seat. "No, no…"

"Yes, Leese," sneered Jackson, leaning into her ear. "It's your precious Philippe. He threatened to go against me, even though he was working for me. He was going to make sure that someone came to take you away from me. He wanted to hurt you and I can't allow that to happen."

"No, he's a good man…" she softly protested.

"He's a traitor. He went against me—against you. Now, he has to pay the price—"

"No, don't. Don't kill him! He has nothing to do with us!"

"Lisa, Philippe is going to die. His death is my gift to you. No one will ever hurt you while you are with me. And you are going to watch."

"No! No!" Lisa cried out, trying to lurch out of her chair. Jackson's strong hands grabbed her and he leered over her.

"You will stay in this chair during the entire procedure with your eyes open. I will tape them open if I need to and secure you to the chair. I'd rather not ruin the chair, but it's that or I'll kill Abby as well."

Lisa sobbed openly but obeyed. There was nothing that she could do. Philippe was going to die and she would have to watch. She had failed to save him and he had failed to save her.

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was annoying to write. There's only one more chapter to write and it will be the fight between Lisa and Jackson, with Philippe on the side. Just curious, but how many people think Jackson should die versus Jackson should get the crap kicked out of him and end up in jail/mental facility? Thanks for all the reviews!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**On Your Mind**

**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Fifteen**

_I'll never win… _

Jackson would always be in control; always harm her and others if he succeeded. If he managed to kill Philippe, the only witness to his latest crimes, then Jackson had the power to cause her and baby Abby to disappear. He would be free to harm her and her daughter. Unless he was stopped that day, he would never stop. He would kill, maim, and manipulate to his heart's content.

She worriedly flicked her tearful green eyes towards Philippe. The psychiatrist was calmly staring down Jackson, who had slipped a knife from somewhere. She watched as he ripped the tape off Philippe's mouth. Philippe did not utter a sound, but Lisa knew that having tape ripped off your mouth was painful.

_I'm so sorry that I drug you into this mess. You should have never been here. Everything should have just stayed between Jackson and me._

"Lisa," Philippe croaked; his voice dry and cracking from non-use. "Don't give up. You've come too far and been through too much."

"Is that so, Leese?" teased Jackson. "What have I ever done to you?"

She shifted under Jackson's penetrating gaze. "You…you hurt me. Raped me, tortured me, tried to kill me… You played games with my mind… What haven't you done to me?" Lisa cried.

"You have to keep fighting, Lisa. Think about your baby. What about her?" encouraged Philippe.

"Lisa won't ever fight me, now will you, Leese?" Jackson purred, touching the blade to Lisa's throat. "You remember my knife, don't you, sweetheart?"

She whimpered in pain as he lowered her shirt to reveal the more recent scar over her right breast and pressed the blade into it. He was smirking.

"Leave her alone!" Philippe called. "If you're pissed at someone, be pissed at me. I tried to keep her from you, remember?"

_Why are you provoking the monster? Do you want to die? _

It was in that moment that Lisa finally began to understand Philippe's words. Jackson would never stop. He would always hurt someone; he would always hurt her, and other people who helped her. People like Philippe. She was the only one who could stop him. She had to find the strength herself.

_But how, Philippe? How do you expect me to stop him?_

"True," agreed the manager, turning to Philippe instead. "Should I start with his fingers? Lisa?"

Her reply was a solid swing at his head with a fireplace poker that she had carefully lifted from beside her chair. He tumbled to the ground, blood dripping from the metal object onto the rug.

"Now, you're starting to piss me off too, Leese," he snarled bitterly.

"Good!" she yelled and swung again.

This time, his hand reached out and grabbed it; stopping her.

Fury rose in his eyes and Lisa grew scared. He was going to kill her now for disobeying him. By trying to help Philippe and herself, she had signed her own death warrant. It was only a matter of time…

_Stop thinking that way!_

Lisa yanked on the poker, trying desperately to swing again. Jackson hung on and with a vicious tug, sent her to the floor. She fell down—dazed—her body sprawled on the floor for precious moments. Moments that she needed to use to fight her captor.

She cried out in pain as he grabbed a fist full of her curly hair and pulled.

"No! No!" Lisa screamed as she twisted in his incensed grasp.

"Stop fighting!" he hissed in her ear while crushing her body against his. He was petting her hair possessively now. "Do you want me to kill our daughter?"

She continued to struggle wildly, striking at him as best she could in her compromised position. _I have to get free! I have to help Philippe and I have to save Abby. I have to get away from him!_

Contorting her body, Lisa twisted to grab some of Jackson's long hair and rip it from his scalp. He yelped and she clawed at his face, cutting the skin and making him bleed.

"Don't give up, Lisa! Keep fighting! Remember when he hurt you?" Philippe called out from his limited view on the floor. She doubted he could see her, but his voice was what mattered. He believed in her—believed that she could beat this monster in human form before her. He knew that she could win.

A glint caught her eye. His knife was lying beside them; forgotten in the frenzy. She cautiously picked it up and ferociously stabbed it into his chest near his heart. He moaned; infuriated blue eyes virtually popping out of his head as he realized what she had done.

Lisa pushed herself away from him before he could reach for her neck in retribution. She kicked at his chest and clumsily hurried to her feet.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, Leese?" demanded Jackson through gritted teeth. "You try to go for Abby and I'll shoot you right through your pretty skull before you make it two feet out the door."

She heard the gun click behind her back and she paused. _Would he really do that? Is he that cold-blooded?_

"Turn around," he ordered and she relented, slowly spinning to face him.

He was drenched in his own blood; his chest heaving with the knife still sticking out, yet the gun remained oddly steady in his hands. The manic glint in his chilled eyes frightened her to her very core.

"Keep fighting," she heard Philippe whisper from behind her and she gulped.

In a decidedly daring—and stupid—move, Lisa threw herself at Jackson and knocked him to the floor. They wrestled over the gun and it fired in the air once. He rolled over onto her and it fired again. The hilt of the knife pressed into her chest as she flung her head upwards to head-butt him. Their skulls connected and Jackson was stunned.

She swiftly shoved him off her body and tore the gun from his grasp. He smirked at her.

"Once again, you find yourself with a gun in your hand, but can you do it? Can you pull that trigger for a third time, Leese? Can you handle my murder on your conscience? Will you shoot to kill?" he taunted cockily. _Like he knows me…_

"Shut up!" Lisa shouted irritably, the gun shaking violently.

"You don't have the guts to do it."

"Relax, Lisa. Focus… Breathe…" Philippe coached.

She followed his suggestions and the trembling calmed.

_I have to do something. I have to stop him. This can't go on any longer. _

"Ever hear of retribution, Jack?" Lisa said with a smile.

_I know what I have to do… _

He glared at her coolly, not even bothering to comment.

She pulled the trigger once, then twice. The only sounds she heard were the reverberations of the gunshots and Jackson's cries of pain.

_You deserved it, you bastard… _

He clutched his blown kneecaps as she dropped the gun on the floor in disgust. Lisa bent down to see to Philippe, quickly untying his bonds and helping him to his feet.

"I'm proud of you, Lisa," he told her.

"Yeah? Me too…"

Sirens filled the air as she finally began to relax in Philippe's supportive embrace after he helped her from Jackson's office.

"Abby," she murmured. "What about her?"

"It's best if she's not present. She doesn't need any added psychological trauma," Philippe suggested. Lisa agreed silently.

"Ma'am?" a police officer called as he stepped in the room. "Your nanny called, complaining about shots fired? She assumed you or your husband were in a fight."

"We were. He's in the office."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story…" Lisa said, with a pointed glance back at Philippe, who smiled.

**Author's Notes:**

The ending was tricky and awkward. Part of me wanted to kill him, but part of me wanted him to live to suffer. Death almost seemed too good for him. Lisa will be safe from him now, but she's still going to have to fight to recover from the trauma. She is actually told that he died from complications by the police under Philippe's guidance.

Anyways, I'm working on a sequel that's called _Deep, Dark Secrets_ and the prologue should be up later tonight.


End file.
